


The Sun and the Moon made the Stars

by unorthodox_anthology



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Werewolves, Flower Crowns, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly cute but a lil bit of porn, Werewolves, badly written porn btw, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorthodox_anthology/pseuds/unorthodox_anthology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn’t know how long in his wolf-skin he spends there, just watching the boy in the water with the pups. They’re splashing around in a bend, knee deep in clear water, spraying water at each other whilst the boy stands at the edge, ankle deep with a toddler on his hip. The group is drenched from the waist down, hide skirts speckled with water and skin sparkling in the dewy sun. A strip of silken skin is visible through the draping skirt, brown skin dotted with ink, and Gerard has never wanted something so much as he wanted this boy, this beautiful being of sun and light and forest leaves that circle his head in a crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and the Moon made the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I am the most sporadic writer/updater/publisher that ever existed. 
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> Here is a fic for your enjoyment.

Gerard is ten years old when the treaty is brokered. 

He doesn’t quite know why there is a celebration, only that the Wars of Wolves might be finally finished. He sits next to his family on the bearskin outside their cave, and watched quietly as the people gathered danced around the bonfire. It was a strange sight for Gerard, who had never seen so many Sun-wolves in one place before, or with some many Moon-wolves like himself. 

Gerard shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around his body. He and Michael are sitting with their parents, on the raised rock marked with white chalk and clay that marked them as heads of the pack. Opposite them on their left, closest to Gerard, is the Iero family, the heads of the Sun-wolves. Gerard knew they are a big family, but only three wolves sat there, two grown ups and a boy his age.

The boy - Frank his brain supplied - was small, Gerard thought. He was swamped in a skin of some exotic animal Gerard couldn’t recognise, and had a thin circlet of vines and orchids. He was very pretty, thought Gerard, before he turned his attention back to the gather in front of him, wolves leaping thought the fires and men drinking ale from thick skeins. Someone handed Gerard an Mikey the belly of some beast, and Gerards attention was absorbed for the rest of the night. 

 

* * *

 

 

Gerard is nineteen when he finds Frank again. 

He’s padding through the woods, following a mystery scent tracked all over the ground, nose brushing the earth as he follows. He barely registers the sounds of the river before he reaches the edge of the treelike and suddenly has a clear view of the boy.

He’s short and dark, the kind of bronze coloured skin that comes with being a Sun-wolf. 

Gerard doesn’t know how long in his wolf-skin he spends there, just watching the boy in the water with the pups. They’re splashing around in a bend, knee deep in clear water, spraying water at each other whilst the boy stands at the edge, ankle deep with a toddler on his hip. The group is drenched from the waist down, hide skirts speckled with water and skin sparkling in the dewy sun. A strip of silken skin is visible through the draping skirt, brown skin dotted with ink, and Gerard has never wanted something so much as he wanted this boy, this beautiful being of sun and light and forest leaves that circle his head in a crown.

Its as if he can feel Gerard’s eyes on his skin, because the boy looks up, twisting his neck quickly to scan the thick maze of trees. Gerard tenses, ready to flee, run away before the boy stops him, but something holds him there, and then the boy spots him, eyes locking  and - oh, thats why.

 

* * *

 

Its been widely known that there would be a marriage between the races, to solidify the treaty, and that it would be Gerard or Michael who would marry, given that Moon-wolves bred small families. The chief of the Sun-wolves, the Iero, was from a large pack, and therefore any one of the wolves that were named royalty could be chosen. 

Therefore it was not so strange that Gerard walks into the clearing one day, dressed in his wolf-skin and with the stripe of red powdered blossoms hugging the fur of his spine and a ring of blackberry vines resting on his head. What does come as a surprise, is that he pads quietly, through the collective hush of those Sun-wolves present, and heads directly towards the royal tents before coming to a stop outside one marked with the ink of the third Iero. He sleeps there, resting on the packed down dirt, curled up just outside the flap of the tent, for the night. 

In the morning, Frank steps out of the tent and swaps the blackberry garland for one made of lily flowers, smiles down at Gerard’s wolf-skin, and their betrothal is announced. 

 

* * *

 

They have their marriage of the anniversary of the treaty.

Frank is there in front of Gerard, dressed in his ceremonial cloak of fine pale gold cloth with a jewel encrusted circlet in his messy dark hair. Gerard can’t stop staring at the blush that bleeds over the edges of Frank’s cheekbones, glowing in the dusk. And when he is allowed, Gerard leans into Frank, and presses their lips together, and he swears he can taste the next seven decades of his life with his love. 

 

* * *

 

Frank is unhappy.

He hides it well, but Gerard can tell. He wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty bed, only to see Frank curled up in the hall of the cave, with his face turned towards the open sky he can see down the tunnel. 

Gerard doesn’t understand it. The bed is comfortable, a well worn divot in the rock covered with countless skins from his years of kills. How can Frank prefer the cold draft of the rocky tunnel, to Gerard’s warm nest? 

Gerard isn’t dense - he knows how difficult it must be to transition for Frank, having lives eighteen years under buffalo-hide tents, grass and open skies, to swap that for lamp-lit tunnels and fur-lined nests. Gerard knows the Frank is unhappy, but finds it hard to be unhappy with Gerard, because he knows he is good to his pack, his family. 

Frank will bundle himself up int the furs Gerard brings him, eyes peeking out over the edges in an attempt to still see the stars. Gerard will just smiles, and wrap his body tight around his mate, thumbing the ring on his fourth finger. 

 

* * *

 

One day, whilst Gerard is out hunting, he stumbles, quiet literally, across a flat crystal so clear he almost couldn’t see it. River water ran over its surface in thin ripples. Changing back into his human body, Gerard hoisted his hunting bag higher on his back and started the trek back to the caves, tugging the heavy clear crystal behind him. 

 

* * *

 

A few days of work clearing out rocks from the cave in and patching the hole in the roof with the crystal, Gerard moved his nest into the new room. Heaving heavy furs down hallways and lifting vyrtals and rocks for three days straight had exhausted him, but it was all worth it when Frank stayed in their nest that night, content to curl into Gerard’s body and look past him out the roof at the moon. 

 

* * *

 

Winter arrives quickly, and with it the snow and cold. Gerard leaves the caves daily just to clear the snow away from the crystal roof he built, to keep Frank happy. When he comes back into their nest, he is always bemused by the amount of cubs Frank had amassed in such a short time. His brother Michael might have only been married for a season, but his mate was well on the way in producing young. Frank would sit in their nest with them crawling about, some wolf, some not, but ticklish all the same. 

Frank also began to dress more warmly, which was something that had concerned Gerard. Frank’s perchance for thin skinned skirts didn’t wane until the first snow, then all he could do was wear all the skins he owned. He’d be bundles up, and lounges in front of the fire pit that burning in the corner of their room, stretched out limbs and yawning mouth. Frank must know Gerard desires him, surely. Craves him, wants to curl him up into the corners of their nest and claim him properly, Gerard wants nothing more than to make love to his mate until the end of time, but he will not lay a finger on Frank with such intent until he asks for it. 

 

* * *

 

One day Frank’s heat hits and Gerard doesn’t know how he missed all the signs. 

Frank is a sweaty, moaning mess when Gerard wakes up. He blinks and in the next second he’s got his hand wrapped around Frank’s shoulder, and for half a second Gerard doubts the scent rolling of Frank in waves, and breathes heavily. What has he done, oh Spirits, oh how will Frankie ever forgive him, but then he hears a high thin whispery whine and Gerard just needs to know - 

‘Frankie’, Gerard grunts from behind fangs, because he doesn’t know how to ask for this.

“Please, Gerard I need you”, Frank whines, twisting in the space between Gerard’s thighs and gasping.

“Again”, Gerard hisses. He needs to know if -

“I want you”, Frankie keens, hips forced upwards in desperation. 

Gerard wastes no time before he’s bearing down of Frank, lips stealing breath ike a drowning man gasping for air. Gerard can’t stop kissing him, scenting him, running his hands all over Frank’s quivering body. He smooths his hands over Frank ribs, his hips - cream on bronze, his tattoos dark in the faint lamplight. He tucks up Frank’s shirt, over his head, and reveals all of that skin he has desired for what feels like a millennia. 

Gerard dips his fingers low, where Frank is warm and wet and so _desperate_ , ready for Gerard’s knot, and he feels a pang of guilt for making Frank wait, for denying him this pleasure for so long. 

And then Gerard is mumbling, words pouring out of his mouth. “Ever since I saw you”, he says, twisting his fingers deep into Frank, ‘I’ve wanted to do everything to you”. Frank is gasping, rhythmically clutching at his shoulders and Gerard feels drunk. He is drunk, on the scent of his mate, his omega, all skin and ink and _Frank_. He plunging his fingers into Frank’s hole with unrelenting rhythm now, over and over again, whispering desperately into Frank ear. 

Frank jolts as he comes undone, fingers digging into Gerard’s back, and before he can stop writing and moaning, Gerard is inside him.

There is nothing quiet like it, the soft tight heat, making way for Gerard’s girth, creating space for where he belongs, and Gerard for the first time, he begs.

Frank’s voice is a sob, “Please, yes, mate me”.

Gerard is occupied with nothing but making Frank feel good, like he promised, of filling him with all the children he could want, as his hips hammer out a relentless, punishing rhythm. Frank is falling apart with every thrust, breath hitching and hips rolling, taken by the pounding of Gerard’s cock. When his knot locks inside of Frank’s swollen hole, he whispers those three words Gerard is desperate to hear, and he buries his hips deep against Frank, and lets go, slicker and wetter than before with fangs locked in Frank’s shoulder. 

Outside, snow falls, and the stars twinkle.

 

* * *

 

In the spring time, Frank shows Gerard how to make crowns out of morning glory and primroses, and to help him power his wolfskin with the gold dust of dandelions. 

After Frank births their cubs, there is a gathering of the tribes. Gerard watch his mother, and Frank’s mother, bond over their three new grand children, with Gerard’s pointed features and Frank’s dusty skin. The three of them wear their glory rose crowns and pink dusted hair. Frank leans comfortably against Gerard, hands clasped. They watch their peaceful tribes dance, hurling themselves over the fires and prancing around the packed dirt of the meadow, and the Moon-wolves and the Sun-wolves prosper.

 


End file.
